


A Man And His Monster

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frankenhog, Junkenstein, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: The monster gave a grunt and gathered the good doctor into his arms. He nuzzled him, and Junkenstein giggled happily, thoroughly enjoying the attention.“I’ve built me a cuddle monster,” he grinned.





	

Lightning flashed across the sky as the howling wind brought the rumblings of discontent up into the eerie laboratory on the hill. The infamous Doctor Junkenstein looked over his notes and schematics, grumbling and muttering to himself. 

He looked like he hadn’t taken a bath in days, weeks, even months. His innards writhed and his eyes were bloodshot from a night’s worth of worrying. His creature still hadn’t returned home! The good doctor couldn’t understand it; he’d let him out twice in the past week, and he always came back before dawn! Now he’s been missing for a whole day, and Junkenstein was about ready to pull his hair out. 

The loud sound of a creak from an opening the door turned his attention to the other side of his laboratory. He gasped and jumped from his chair, running to greet his monstrosity. He attempted to wrap his arms around its torso but physically failed to complete a whole embrace.

“I was worried, ya drongo!” His creation simply grunted at him and gently pushed him aside. “Oi, I want an explanation!”

Not a word was said, and his monster stomped through the lab and down a very long hallway, leading to Junkenstein’s bedroom. Of course, he chased after his creation, cursing under his breath about how fast he was.

Thunder boomed outside and lightning flashed across the dark, cloudy sky while Junkenstein ran after him. The walk seemed endless, but the beast eventually reached a door. His creation surprisingly pushed open the door instead of breaking it into a thousand pieces. The master bedroom was very large, but it was sparsely furnished and covered with lab notes.

“…” When the beast entered the room, he paused as if in thought before continuing. He walked up to the bed and stared blankly at it.

Junkenstein’s rage was quickly replaced with scientific intrigue. He really wished he had a notepad right now to document that his creature wanted to rest in a bed instead of on his metal slab.

He stepped closer to him. “Tired from rampagin’ and killin’?” He cocked his head a bit. “Maybe…?” Junkenstein sat down on the bed and laid down. “Come on, ya big lug.” Luckily his bed was reinforced, but it still buckled a bit under his monster’s weight when he laid down.

Junkenstein gave a dreamy sigh, forgoing all his previous anger and worry. He found himself staring at his beautiful monster, and when he caught him smiling at him, he felt a swell of emotion.

He sat up and took off his lab coat, revealing a fishnet shirt and the tights he had on. He looked over and saw that his creation was still looking around at the room. “S’not much…” He said, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Can’t even remember the last time I used it.” Normally, he didn’t sleep for days on end, and he eventually ended up crashing on one of his desks.

Carefully, he scooched over and stroked his hair. “Spent hours workin’ on ya,” His fingers ran through his thick black hair. Junkenstein leaned in closer. “Can’t tell ya how many times I crashed on top of ya either…” He murmured, his eyes slipping closed as he kissed his neck. 

Thick, green fingers brushed by his sides and grabbed him. It would be all too easy for him to crush the living daylights out of him, like crushing a toothpick. Junkenstein didn’t have to worry, however. He left whenever he wanted to, but he would never harm him.

Suddenly, the monster gave a grunt and gathered the good doctor into his arms. He nuzzled him, and Junkenstein giggled happily, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

“I’ve built me a cuddle monster,” he grinned. 

He pressed himself against his creation, wrapping his arms around his neck and putting his face into the crook of his neck. He was so close, Junkenstein could feel his warm breath on his skin, and even feel his heartbeat, which was moving at a slow, even pace. “G’night, luv.”


End file.
